Summer
by Scarlett O'Awesome
Summary: It's summer, and Sabrina's getting fed up with Puck. She'll learn to deal with it in her own way however, because she's Sabrina Grimm, and she lands on her feet already running. Some cursing, as they are teens and I've not met many teens that don't curse.
1. In Which Sabrina's Head Must Be Shaved

It was what seemed like a normal day in the Grimm household during the summer. Fifteen year old Puck sat at the breakfast table, the exact same age as Sabrina, who, judging by the fact he was up early, he had just pulled one of his pranks on.

Daphne reflected on the 'pranks' as she poured milk into her cereal. They seemed… sort of cruel. Gluing things into her hair? Dumping her into unspeakably gross things? It didn't seem right. Daphne and Red were often the ones helping Sabrina clean up afterwards. Daphne had to admit, her sister was tough. Whenever they tried to talk to any adults in the house about the pranks, they usually responded with "boys will be boys" and "He just thinks she's pretty and is trying to make her not pretty" but it still seemed pretty mean.

Red thought the same. She and Daphne used to seriously think Sabrina and Puck belonged together, but lately, it just was getting problematic.

As everyone slowed to the end of breakfast, they prepared for the moment the air, filled only with the soft giggles of Daphne and Red and clinking of silverware, would be pierced with a shrill shriek of rage. Sabrina had some pretty impressive lungs.

The moment never came. Anxiety began to build in their stomachs. Was something wrong with Sabrina, besides the prank? Was she even home safe? Puck waited for the moment his prank would unleash with anticipation, but as the seconds ticked by, he too got worried. Did it cross some boundary? Was she planning his murder? Did she faint like the weak girl he viewed her as?

Steps on the stairs broke their worries. Everyone had learned to recognize everyone else by their footsteps, and while Sabrina could be silent, when she wasn't sneaking around, it was the sound of her lightly stepping mostly with her toes in her favorite combat boots.

She came to stand at the table besides Puck. Her back was straight, she was in a short mauve dress that matched her brown boots, and she looked perfectly put together, other than her hair.

It was truly a nightmare. Choppy and uneven, on one side of her head it was a bowl cut while the other retained the length, just ragged.

"What is your damage?" She was angry, in the way people were when they were holding back their anger so they could talk without becoming incomprehensible.

Puck looked up in surprise. Normally he was used to his slightly pointed ears to be assaulted with the sound of his name being screamed from upstairs, and him grinning and taking off on his pink faerie wings.

"What?" He croaked out. His voice cracked in his nervousness. Sabrina had never responded like this. It was usually predictable, blind rage.

"I said, _what is your __**damage?"**_

His lips parted and he leaned back in his chair, away from her.

"Why do you feel the need to do these _awful _things to me?"

"They're pr-" Puck's attempt to protect himself was cut off.

"The dictionary's definition of pranks is _a lighthearted joke meant to be reflected on with a degree of laughter, if some embarrassment. _What you are doing is not in that definition. The only one who laughs at these things is you. What you're doing to me, I don't reflect on with some embarrassment. I think about it and want to sink into the floor, it makes me wish I would drop dead."

Puck's mouth closed and he glanced somewhat fearfully at Veronica. He knew Sabrina could easily convince the somewhat terrifying older woman to be on her side in an instant, and she'd probably be vengeful.

"So excuse me if I have low tolerance for your 'jokes.' What you're doing could be classified as bullying."

Puck was ready to leap out of his seat and flee to the forest. He could feel glares accumulating on him.

"So let me just ask one last time. What is your _damage?_"

Puck slid out of his chair slowly and slipped past Sabrina. His arm brushed hers as he passed, and he could feel her bicep. The memory of her fist connecting with his various body parts made him cringe, and he fled to his room.

Sabrina reached to brush her bangs out of her face, one of her normal mannerisms, before she remembered the state her hair was in. She sighed and grabbed a muffin, leaning against the counter to eat.

"Sabrina, your hair… Do you want me to do something about it?" Veronica offered.

Sabrina sighed. "No mom, it's fine. I'll go to the hairdressers. In this state, a home cut could probably only make it worse." She checked out her reflection in the fridge. "I'll just get an undercut or something."

She tossed the wrapper to her muffin the trash and went to the hall closet. Pulling out her blue hoodie, everyone winced for her as she zipped it up and yanked up the hood in the warm summer day. Though they understood it, her hair really was horrendous.

Granny Relda gently pressed a wad of bills into her hand, and Sabrina accepted it with a soft smile. She grabbed her keys from the alcove by the door where everyone deposited their keys. The keys clattered as she put them into her pocket and walked out the door. They heard the many locks slide into place and sat in silence for a few moments.

Something was stirring in the Grimm household, and they all waited for how it would end.

**AN: An explanation, you ask? Well, it's cause I was thinking of how cruel Puck really was to Sabrina, and how no way could they ever really develop a healthy relationship from it. This fic may end up as a shipfic, it may just be the prologue to one. One thing's for sure, Sabrina's got a plan in mind for Puck.**


	2. In Which Puck Wins the Asshole Olympics

"He just makes me so mad." Sabrina said to her friend Gemma as they floated on loungers in the town pool. True to her word, she had gotten the short side of her hair shaved close, and the hairdresser took advantage of her sort of naturally curly hair and fluffed it in a way the shagginess was barely noticeable. It would take months for her hair to go back to normal, unless Daphne did manage to learn that one hair-growth spell hat was used on Rapunzel.

She ran her hands through the short hairs on the right side of her head as Gemma spoke. "Don't do anything rash Bri."

"Honestly, what counts as rash at this point?" She asked. "I just want revenge."

"That's gotta be your fatal flaw." Gemma was a rich spoiled little thing, who, once in an attempt to broaden her horizons, took a philosophy class. It did nothing but cause her to toss around the terms she learned in it.

Sabrina adjusted her bikini top. "What is?"

"Your need for revenge." Gemma gave a calculated hair toss. It was the type to make boys melt, if any had been around. She did it so much it was subconscious now, although it did work. So many times had someone came up to Sabrina in the halls asking for Gemma's number. It was sort of irritating, especially when it was your crush.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She checked to see if she needed more sunscreen.

"Okay, remember when you were at that one party I invited to you, and you were in that absolutely stunning dress I got for like, Christmas or something that never fit me but made you look like a million bucks?"

In fact, Sabrina did remember that dress. She remembered it well, with how the laces and zippers were so hard to figure out she just sort of ended up pouring herself into it. She also remembered strapping a dagger to a garter to wear under it, just in case.

"And remember how that one old creep was like, rubbing your knee? God, that was the weirdest shit. He was like, forty! Ugh, so gross. Anyway, remember how you just took your tea and poured it over his hand?"

That was one of Sabrina's fondest memories.

"And while it totally burned the crap out of that creep with a widow's peak, like honestly, his name had to be Vlad or something. Anyway, while it totally burned him and he had to leave, you also had to pour the tea over your leg since that's were his hand was, and we had to go treat the burns in the bathroom?"

One of the worse things about the self-defense.

"Anyway, like, you're so caught up in making people pay for their wrongs that you also end up making yourself pay."

Sabrina really hated that one philosophy class Gemma had taken now.

"Gemma, I really don't think-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud splash and water shooting over her, drenching her in seconds. She sat up straight on her lounger. What sort of jerk just jumped in without thinking about splashing people? She didn't mind, as she had fallen off her lounger earlier and was still wet, but it was still inconsiderate.

Besides, she and Gemma had a monopoly on the pool. The community pool had two pools: one family pool, which had a heater and was always jam-packed with enough people that you could see a layer of sunscreen floating on the surface of the water, and the Olympic pool. It wasn't heated, and no one but the swim team and Sabrina and Gemma ever swam in it.

She lowered her shades and groaned. "It's Puck."

"Shirtless?"

"Gemma, he's a jackass." She honestly didn't understand Gemma's attraction to Puck.

"He's still hot. Let me at least look. I don't have to admire his personality, just his pecs."

Sabrina let her head drop to the pool lounger. She closed her eyes and let out a soft groan, and got doused with a jet of water. She opened her eyes and glared at Puck, who was lowering a pool noodle from his lips.

She laced her fingers together, dropping them into the pool to collect water and create a makeshift watergun. She aimed for his eye and shot. A few drops got into his eye, and he raised his palm to it. Success.

"Come on Gemma, let's go tan or play badminton or something."

"Oh, come on Bri, you love the pool. Are you really going to let some egotistical man-baby ruin your day?" Sometimes Gemma really hit the nail on the head, and this was one of those times. The words bounced around in Sabrina's head, before she came to a decision.

"No. And I'm not going to let him ruin my summer either."

"Atta girl!" Gemma cheered.

Puck turned onto his stomach and kicked water at Sabrina. She gave him an impressive glare. "Hey, if you're gonna do nothing but splash us, get out of our pool, douchecanoe."

He turned and gave her a stare. She solidified her face into and impassive mask, and thanked herself for letting Gemma pluck her eyebrows. They were shaped turning downward slightly, which seriously added to her glare, even if the process was painful.

Puck grumbled. "It's not even that fun in here anyway."

He climbed out and walked away with loping strides.

"Hon, that was the best stare-off I have ever seen. There is hope for you yet." Gemma broke in.


	3. In Which Black Underwear Means Power

"Okay Bri, so I agree. You should totally get revenge." Gemma said after hearing the sob story of Sabrina and Puck's relationship. Well, with all the Everafter bits edited out.

Sabrina edged further up in the line at Wetzel's Pretzels. Gemma had dragged her to the mall, and while Gemma's arms where laid down with bags, Sabrina had a new bag slung over her shoulder for when the school started. She almost felt like a normal teenage girl, one who couldn't flip a man over her shoulder and kill him with a perfectly placed punch to his nose, rocketing it into his brain.

"Next." The bored teen boy behind the counter said. The people three places ahead in line stepped up and Sabrina rolled her eyes at the pace. She was not a patient person.

"But what sort of revenge?" She asked her best friend.

Gemma smoothed the miniscule white skirt she had on. "I've not had much practice in the revenge department. That's more your speed. Can we go to Victoria's Secret after this?"

Sabrina glanced at the massive pretzels on display and then to Gemma's phone, which she knew for a fact had a calorie counter on it Gemma checked religiously.

"Only if you share the pretzel with me." She had some to spare.

Gemma snapped the handheld mirror she was primping in shut. "Are you joking? You may be able to pull off the whole 'I can eat anything and only gain curves,' but I _cannot. _It's either string bean or spherical for me, and I'll take string bean."

"No pretzel, no Victoria's." Sabrina said. She needed to make sure Gemma ate something that wasn't rabbit food. Gemma really had to stop listening to those magazines that said she wasn't skinny enough.

"But Bri, I _need _a new push up bra!" She whined as they reached the counter. The guy behind it glanced down at the offending breasts that apparently needed a push up bra. Gemma flashed him a glare and he turned to the fryer.

"Pretzel, Gem."

"God, I sometimes hate you." Gemma grumped as Sabrina handed over her money and they turned away from the counter. She ripped the pretzel in half and handed one half to Gemma as they walked towards the obnoxiously pink store.

"Ooh, sale! Get a matched set! What color?" Gemma squealed and bit into the pretzel. No doubt it'd get into the calorie counter. Sabrina should definitely delete it.

"I mean, matching underwear is cute, but matching _black _underwear makes you feel powerful." Gemma said and headed for a sale rack.

"Uh, Gemma? I'm so not in the mood to hear you debate what underwear your boyfriend would like best. Honestly, he only likes it on the floor. I'm gonna jet."

"Ta!" Gemma cried gleefully. "The fact he likes them better on the floor is my goal!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. The fact her best friend somehow had an active sex life was beyond her, but maybe that's the way spoiled rich girls were. She didn't know.

She headed for GameStop absent-mindedly. She sorta wanted the new Grand Theft Auto, but hadn't had the money. Maybe now that it had been out for a little bit she could afford it.

"Hey, do you have GTA five?" She asked the guy behind the counter.

"Do you even know what that is?" He said rudely.

"Excuse me?!" She exclaimed.

"I bet you're just one of those fake gamer girls trying to get a boyfriend through video games." He looked away.

She tossed the remaining left side of her hair and glared. "If all the guys who play video games are as much of an asshole as you, I wouldn't want them as my boyfriend. Forget it. I'll find it myself."

After a short while of searching, she found it. She could possibly have the money for it. Would it be better to show the guy if she walked out with or without a video game? She debated for a few seconds before she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't annoying little Grimm." Puck's voice felt like a cheese grater directly on her eardrum right now, even if he was one of those jerks who managed to snag themselves a good voice.

"The only ones annoying in here right now are you and the guy behind the register." She didn't even look up. She decided not to spend her money. She didn't want to give money to this stupid store, and she wanted a new pair of shorts.

Puck leaned his arm on the display next to her. "Move your arm." She said.

"Nah. I'm comfortable." He replied.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't corner me like this."

"Why?" He grinned and leaned closer. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Get out of my face."

"Nah." His grin got wider, and then stopped short when she seized the fingers on the hand by her and bent them back. He withdrew his hand on reflex, and Sabrina slipped through his grip while she could.

She decided what she really needed now was listening to Gemma prattle on about lingerie while Sabrina sat in the dressing room leaning up against the plush wall telling Gemma that yes, definitely the corset and garter set, it totally emphasized her curves. And Gemma would buy it. She always bought some sort of lingerie, and always on Sabrina's judgment. And would then try and get Sabrina herself to buy something.

_And you know what, _she mused to herself, _maybe I will get something. Something black. Like Gemma said, black underwear does make you feel powerful._

* * *

**Sorry if I made any guys uncomfortable. Actually, no I'm not. Accept the panty talk. It's how teenage girls talk, and I'm trying to make this accurate.**


	4. In Which A Pact is Made

"One milimeter closer and I set your wings on fire." Sabrina called to the boy flying outside her door.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked.

"A sacrifice to the Aztec god of death involving the blood of a virgin! Now scram before I decide to use yours!" She screamed to him.

"Ooh, kill him Bri." Sabrina turned in surprise to the voice of Gemma on her bed. "When did you get here?!" She thought of the wings comment to Puck and crossed her fingers she wouldn't have to forgetful-dust her best friend.

"Your sister let me in through the bathroom door connecting you two a little bit ago. I only arrived in time to hear the blood of a virgin comment. Need me to play some empowering Nicki Minaj?"

Sabrina smiled at the Nicki Minaj comment. "Nah, I think he's gone. Although I could always use empowering music. How you manage to constantly act like the queen of everything baffles me."

"Hun, you've got to believe you're worth it." Gemma said. "The only thing more deadly than a woman is a woman with confidence."

"Gemma."

"I'm serious! You have to walk through life prepared to step on people to get to where you want!" Gemma insisted.

"Gemma, that might work for a rich girl who has everything handed to her on a platter. No way I could pull it off. Haven't you ever heard of 'don't burn bridges you have to cross?'" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Bri, you gotta be prepared to step on some toes during your lifetime. Don't put your skills down. Come on, let's start with changing your walk a little. You already have the beginnings of a queen who walks through a battlefield hips swaying. I think that should be your approach. Like you're totally cute but you could definitely kill a man."

Sabrina tossed her hair and stared at Gemma.

"Or you could go with the 'receptionist who doesn't give a shit' like in all those movies. God knows you have the stare and eyebrows, all we need is a keyboard for you to sassily type while staring people down."

That managed to get a laugh out of Sabrina.

Gemma looked up to the right as she tapped her chin with a manicured nail. She caught a glimpse of the little airplane models hanging from the ceiling.

"What on earth are those?!"

Sabrina followed her eyes. "Airplane models. This room used to be my dad's when he grew up here. I guess I never redecorated." She said dispassionately. She had kept them up when she was younger to remind herself of her missing parents, but now that they were alive and healthy, they did seem kind of stupid.

"Okay, that is not okay. No wonder I always wondered why your room was so… un-teenage girl. It was decorated by some boy decades ago. We're redecorating. Hand me some scissors."

Sabrina stood.

"Oh, and when you walk to get them, sway your hips a bit more and keep your head even. Fill your thoughts of murder and femme fatales."

Sabrina rolled her eyes but did as Gemma instructed.

"Perfect." Gemma said when Sabrina arrived to hand her the scissors. "People will be throwing themselves at your feet."

She stood on the bed and reached up, and in a few swift snips, the airplanes were no more. She tossed them in Sabrina's trash bin.

"Okay, what _don't _we need to fix?" She put her hands on her hips and hopped down from the bed.

"Well, the room was repainted a bit ago and I chose a color I liked." Sabrina started.

"Alright, the color stays. We'll think of a color scheme and theme based from that. Do you like chevron patterns?" Gemma cut in.

"Um, sure, chevron's fine." Sabrina said. "My furniture will stay, but we could spray paint it or something?"

"No, the blondwood's good. I'm thinking something light and airy, with coral-y pink and spring green accents? Maybe some plum…"

Sabrina honestly didn't know how to respond. She had no clue how to decorate, and Gemma seemed to be planning this out already.

"Okay." She finally said.

Gemma echoed. "Okay. So, I think I know what to do. Pink and white chevron bedspread, green pillows and plum carpet. We could get you a green bean bag or something too. Any accessories?"

"Umm… Let's hang up lights, like Christmas lights?" She added. It could look pretty cool at night.

"Ooh, yes, twinkle lights. But not the weird ones, the ones with the big bulbs that look like they belong on Pinterest. This is gonna be one massive trip to Ikea. And hopefully not too many assembly manuals."

Sabrina grinned. "Who knows, maybe you have to fill the bean bags yourself there."

"Oh, if that happens, just kill me right then and there." Gemma groaned, flinging herself onto Sabrina's bed.

Sabrina flung herself next to her and they studied the ceiling together.

"Do you ever just sort of sit somewhere and think 'I'm worth more than this'?" Gemma said.

Sabrina turned her head and watched Gemma's jaw move as she spoke. "Lots of times. Why?"

Gemma propped herself up. "Realtalk. Why? Why do we think these thought and then keep putting up with it? When does this happen?"

"I don't know." Sabrina admitted; surprised with the words that exited her mouth. "I think it after Puck plays a prank on me, or when I get harassed in some way."

Gemma trailed a finger against her brow bone, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Let's make a pact." She said. "Next time we think anything like that, we should take immediate action. Even if we're at school, we should. Stand up and make yourself a change."

Sabrina nodded. "No more playing nice. Or, at least as nice as I can. Stop biting our tongues when a teacher is unfair, stop fearing bringing trouble."

Gemma grinned. "Let's be bossy together."

Sabrina matched the smile. "Let's."

Gemma reached out to give her a hug. "It's time to do stuff that will get us called bitches and improve our lives."

Sabrina could smell Gemma's perfume when she returned the hug. It smelled flirty and `girly, but under it Sabrina imagined the smell of complete victory and power.


End file.
